


Child of the force

by Luke_Skinwalker (Mattory_Reylo_shipper)



Series: A light and the darkness series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2017 was weird time for everyone ok?, F/M, GO READ IT, How do you tag again?, I have no clue ok? It was 2017, I'm Sorry, The sequel to a Light and the Darkness, This was written a year ago and both me and my writing style have changed so much, Why are you still reading the tags?, can you blame us?, especially reylos, it was mid-hiatus, please just read it and put me out of my misery, the only reason you’re here is to get resolution for the hot mess that was the epilogue of ALATD, this is a hot mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Luke_Skinwalker
Summary: The sequel to a Light and the Darkness





	1. Chapter 1

Crash! I'm jolted awake by the noise. I smell smoke so unbuckle from the seat I'm in and look around. I recognize some of the things around me and I begin to remember what happened, the ship, crashing, we were flying, but where to? And who are the others on the ship? A woman and a boy about my age. How old am I? And who am I? They're alive, but they won't be for long, I need to get them off the ship, fast! Picking them up, I struggle to get them safely off the ship. I move slowly down the firey corridor, trying to remember what we were flying to, but the things I do remember aren't very helpful, names that I can't put memories to, jaina, jakku, kylo ren. When I finally make it off the ship, "The Bastilla", it explodes. I start crying at the memory of someone telling me it was a wedding present. Mine? Am I married? No. I remember seeing a city when we crashed, away from the setting sun. I pick the people up off the sand, but realize I can only carry them for a few yards. Looking around, I find a large sheet of metal, virorope, rations, and a few credits scattered around on the sand. Thank the force! I put my friends (at least I assume we're friends) on the piece of metal, tie the rope on the edges and start towards the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Two long hours later, I begin to see buildings on the horizontal. I check the people and supplies and start running.

After a while I start singing the only song I can remember, "Night falls with gravity, the system turns from sanity, taking my only friend I know, he leaves a lot, his name is hope. I'm never what I like, I'm double sided and I just can't hide..." I stop suddenly, running into something. I look up and see a building! I see more buildings and realize I'm at the edge of the city! Finally! I rush to find the nearest being who turns out to be a Wookiee. I ask him where the nearest hospital is in Shyriiwook How can I do that? "It's the white building in the center of the city" he replies. "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me." I tell him. "No problem, hope your friends are okay." And with that, I start off to the center of the city.

After several minutes, I see the hospital! I rush them inside and nurses rush to me immediately. "What happened?" One of them says. "We where landing and something went wrong and we crashed. They need treatment, now! Their vitals are fading!" I yell at them, but they just stand there looking at me like I'm psychotic. "Ma'am, how can you tell their vitals are fading?" One asks me slowly, as if I'm crazy. "I don't know! I just can sense it; it's like we're connected somehow." "Are you a force sensitive?" Someone asks. "She better not be! Lord Kylo put out an order to turn in all the force sensitives! I think he might be executing them, but I've heard whispers that he's looking for his secret wife and children!" Another says to her coworkers, as if I'm not there. "Who's "Lord Kylo"?" I ask and the nurses all gasp, like I just admitted committing an awful crime. "Kylo Ren is the Sith Lord who took over the first order after the supreme leader died four years ago! How do you not remember?" One of the older women asks. "I don't know what- or- who you're talking about! I think I might have hit my head in the crash, I can barely remember anything although the name Kylo Ren sounds very familiar." I say. "We need to get them stabilized and you checked out. Follow me." The woman tells me. And reluctantly I follow her down the hall. We reach the room and I look at the numbers on the door, floor 2 room 187, and I have a flashback of someone telling me she found out about me in room number 187. The woman who I was flying with is...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm at the lake, Ben and I had our picnic here a few months before he got kiddnaped by the first order. How did I get here? The last thing I can remember is going somewhere.

"Rey." A familiar voice asks.

"Ben? I thought you turned evil after I stopped visiting you. I miss you." I say softly.

"Rey, wake up." The voice says.

"I am awake. I'm awake Ben!" I say starting to panic.

"I'm not real. the way I am, it's just... a front, for the order. That isn't really me. Listen Rey, you need to wake up and find the children. It will be a little bit until we can really talk again, but it will be soon Rey, and then we can be together as a family. You, me, and the kids, but first you need to wake up."

Kids? I bolt awake suddenly, as if from a nightmare, and sit up. Bad idea, I start heaving so I lie back down. I'm in a hospital? I was traveling to - to. "Jakku?"

"Mom?" Someone asks. The person, a tall brunet, stands, runs over to me and grabs me in a gigantic hug.

"I'm sorry, am I missing something? I can't remember..." I trail off.

"Mom, it's me, Jacen." He says, as if I should remember him.

Suddenly, someone bursts through the door. "Mom!"

//Jacen's point of view\\\

I study the person, my sister, and say the first thing that comes to my mind. "Wow sis, you look like a hot mess!"

"Seriously? I dragged you out of a crashed and burning ship and all you have to say is I look disgusting? Thank you so much!" Jaina says, in an extremely sarcastic tone.

Then I hug my twin. "Thanks for saving our butts. I mean it!" I think for a second and add, "Glad to see you remember me and mom! I don't think mom can remember anything except the crash and a few other things."

"I didn't at first, but a few minutes ago, I started to remember some of it." She says. We talk for a few moments, to catch each other up, until mom clears her through and we turn towards her,

"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you and why am I in the hospital?" Mom asks.

"We're your kids, I'm Jacen, and that's Jaina. We were flying to the new resistance base on Jakku. We made it, but just barely, Kylo Ren, the supreme leader of the empire, shot us down and we crashed. Jaina woke up an saved us just in time, as soon as she hulled us out, the ship exploded. She was somehow able to get us here before passing out. I was in a coma until three cycles ago and have been sitting here since they aloud me to be up, and finally, you've been here fourteen cycles, in a coma.

She takes a few moments to process the information. "Have I told you about your father? Do you know who he is?" She asks.

"No, and you told us never to ask..." Jia replies.

"Well, it's time I share a secret with you two!" She says, "I was a scavenger on this planet years ago, but that changed when I met BB-8 and Finn...."


	4. Chapter 4

//Kylo's point of view\\\

"You can't keep me away from them forever, Phasma!" I scream. I'm a prisoner of the First order. I used to love this life, but now I'm trapped inside of it.

//Jaina's point of view\\\

"Kylo Ren, Supreme leader Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren our enemy, is our FATHER?!?!" I yell.

"Calm down." Mom says frowning.

"Mom, that's not possible." Jacen tells her.

"I'm pretty sure I'd know if he is your father or not, we are married and we did hav-"

"Mom stop! We don't want details! We know how it works!" I say, covering my ears. I look over to see Jacen, looking green and dying right along with me and mom starts laughing.

"Mom, please tell us you aren't secretly evil and working against the resistance. I've made some good friends and it's hard to make new ones." Jacen says pleadingly.

"Yeah," I add. "You wouldn't want to break up with your girlfriend, would you Jacen." I poke him and he starts blushing furiously.

"She's not my girlfriend, we're just FRIENDS!" He tells me off, putting way too much emphasis on the word 'friends'. "Besides what about that guy you've been hanging around." And that's when I snap.

"SHUT UP! You're giving me a headache!" I say a little bit too loud.

"Stop it, you've been fighting like children since i woke up! We'll discuss dating with your father, but to do that we need to save him!" Mom explains quite loudly. Surprisingly, no one has come to the room. They must be avoiding us.

"What do you mean save him? We've seen the holovids, he looks fine to me." Jacen says.

"Well, maybe you don't know everything...." mom says, grimacing.

"Mom please tell us everything, we need details!" I tell her.

"Well, right after you were born, your father got kidnaped by a woman named Phasma. She tried to kidnap us, but your father distracted them while we got away. They captured him and brainwashed him, or so I thought. While I was asleep I was communicating with him like we used to do and he told me it was a front. And that's it! I swear!" She says, obviously done.

"Well crap." Jacen says.


	5. Chapter 5

//Rey's point of view\\\

"Jacen? Could you go the the nearest canteens and see if you can find a smuggler willing to take us off world?" I ask and jacen nods and leaves the med center room.

"Mom, what should I do?" Jaina asks and I study her, she has large, dark circles under her eyes.

She looks really tired, and I know she hasn't slept for a few days.

"Rest. You need to sleep. We'll wake you up when we're ready to leave. Don't be a hero." I reply reassuringly, or at least somewhat reassuringly.

"But I'm n-"

"No. Sleep." I cut her off.

"Fine!" She says, scowling and lays on the bed.

Teenagers!

//Kylo's point of view\\\

I'm still in this dumb cell.

I hate this! I can't escape and help my family, I can't be rescued, because everyone thinks I'm evil, there's not a being around to talk to, it's unbearable!

I'm sitting on the floor, trying to meditate, but my head won't clear.

I have my back to the door when I hear the noise that signals the door opening.

That's odd, no one should be here right now.

I keep my eyes closed, despite my urge to see who it is.

Someone is walking towards me, but I decide to keep my position.

The person bends over me, tilts my head backwards and kisses me.

My eyes shoot open and I push the person off of me.

It's phasma, she has her helmet off, but she's still wearing her silver armor.

"Well, look what the wampa dragged in." I snear, almost seething with anger and disgust.

How dare she.

"I would keep your remarks to yourself if you value your life Kylo Ren, my patience is wearing thin." She says, glaring at me. I shut up and she continues, "and that would be such a shame, considering your family is coming to rescue you as we speak."

I look up in surprise and see her grinning evilly.

There's no way she's telling the truth, even if they're still alive, they have no way of knowing that I am or where to start looking for me.

"Rey's not the brightest, you know. She was quite confused when we contacted her. She thought she was at the disgusting reservoir you went to on one of your dates. You shouldn't have left the order. We could've been happy and defeated the first order and rule together, but you left to be with her and now, well, you're my prisoner." She says and I stand up and hit her cheek, hard.

"How dare you speak of my wife that way," I growl. "She's twice the woman you'll ever be!"

"You'll regret that Ren." She spits and leaves the room, cape swishing behind her.

What have I done? Now she'll kill them without a second thought!

I have a plan, don't worry!


End file.
